


Jokes On You

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: April Fools' Day, Based off of a dream I had, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content, have fun reading this, it took me like 4 days to write this, pure sin, seriously though this will make you giggle and all the good sinful shit, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Nathanael go to an anime convention. Alya throws a party to celebrate Nathanael for selling all of his prints in 2 days. There is a lot of sin that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a dream I had. Please enjoy this fic. I decided to write it and give it to y'all on April Fools Day.

"A party? What for?" Marinette questioned Alya, her hair in a knot from wearing her hair in pigtails and hairspray all day long.

"Nathanael just sold all his prints, plus its Saturday night." Alya walked over to Marinette, hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear. "And I invited Adrien."

Marinette turned around, a blush crept onto her face. "Wait, he's here?!" She covered her mouth and turned around, clearing her throat. "I thought he was too busy to attend."

"Pfft, Nino got his dad to let him stay over at his place for a study session for the weekend."

"Do I even wanna know how he did that?" Marinette replied, a little scared at the thoughts creeping into her mind.

"Nope, and neither did I but he told me anyway." Alya cleared her throat. "Anyways, Adrien is bringing the booze, so if you're not going, you won't get to see him. I heard he's got the hots for Ladybug, I mean who doesn't but anyway, I wonder if Ladybug will be there? Hopefully no one gets akumatized." Marinette was dumbfounded. Adrien likes Ladybug? How did she know about this? Frustrated, she continued to furiously brush her hair.

A knock was heard at the door. "Its probably the boys." Marinette put her brush down and stood up. She hadn't realized she was still in costume when Adrien and Nino walked in.

Marinette was really excited to be at this convention, and Alya decided to that she wanted to wear her akumatized self at the convention, with Marinette cosplaying as Ladybug. Marinette was a little scared to, afraid to get called out, but with some reassurance from Alya, and countless days of her sewing with her, they managed to get them done in time for the convention. Alya took selfies with her and posted them on her Ladyblog, talking about being at the convention.

Adrien walked into the room, looked up at Marinette, and was in awe. Marinette blushed, very confused as to why he was staring at her. Alya giggled, fist bumping Nino.

His heart skipped beats, Marinette was still wearing the bodysuit, the mask sitting on the desk where she was brushing out her hair. He felt like his mouth went dry, trying to swallow down any spit that had collected in his mouth.

"Bro, you gonna keep staring or say hello?" Nino sassed.

"Yeah, I did the same thing when I saw her in the costume." Alya reminded Adrien it was just cosplay. But in his silly blonde head, he saw Ladybug.

"Marinette, you better change out of that. Nino and I are gonna set up the party in his room, so take your time. Adrien, are you coming?"

Marinette walked over to her suitcase, pulling out clothes for a shower, not speaking a word to Adrien. She was far too nervous to say anything.

"No, I'll walk with Marinette when she's ready. I just brought the alcohol, here." Adrien handed the heavy plastic bag to Alya.

"Alright, see you guys soon." Marinette turned to see Alya wink at her, her blush getting redder. With a click of the door closing, Marinette grabbed her items for her shower and walked into the bathroom.

Before closing the door, Adrien spoke. "That cosplay looks good on you." Marinetted turned around to see Adrien nervously look away, unable to look at Marinette.

"TH-thank you." Marinette replied, shutting the bathroom door.

The door finally being between them, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Stripping herself of her costume she turned on the shower and jumped in, ready to wash away the stresses of being Ladybug without actually being Ladybug.

Adrien stood awkwardly in the room, trying to figure out what to while Marinette was in the shower. Hearing the water turn on, he blushed and decided to look around the room hoping to get the thought of Marinette naked out of his mind. He saw her mask on the desk, hair products and Alya's costume over the chair in the corner. He should have transformed and walked around as Chat, then again, he wouldn't get to spend time without people pointing out to him. Not like he didn't get that as Adrien, but still, just thinking about being Chat Noir at a convention sounded stressful.

Adrien walked over to the masks sitting on the desk, the Lady Wifi mask sitting by the mirror, the Ladybug one sitting in the middle of the desk, the light shining over it like a spotlight. He was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that Marinette had turned off the shower. Marinette looked just like her, a spitting image of his lady. Adrien inched his hand to the mask picking it up and holding it in his hands. It was light and soft, just like her personality. He traced his fingers over the outside of the mask, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Marinette exited the bathroom, seeing Adrien pick up the mask and carress it, a smile on his face. _He really does like Ladybug huh?_

Marinette cleared her throat, causing Adrien to put down the mask quickly. "Oh Marinette, I was just admiring the craftsmanship of it, well done." Adrien said, trying to cover up his obvious infatuation with Ladybug.

"Well, anyway, I need to put my hair up and then we can leave." Adrien nodded as Marinette walked over to the mirror, picking up the brush and combing it through her hair, tying up her hair in pigtails as usual. Adrien walked to the door, leaning against the wall trying to remain calm. His mind started wandering, thoughts of who Ladybug might be just fluttering around in his head. His green eyes shifted over to Marinette, her hands fixing her bangs and checking her pigtails before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

Adrien and Marinette walked together in silence down the hall, neither of them speaking, keeping their distance. Adrien had his hands in his pockets, Marinettes hands linked together behind her. After a couple minutes of complete silence, they finally reached Ninos room door, loud music playing behind it. Adrien knocked on the door, finding Alya answering the door.

"Good, you're both here. Grab a drink we're about to make a toast to the redhead." Adrien stepped back, bowing a little, his hands pointed to the door.

"Ladies first." Marinette blushed.

"Thank you, Adrien." She walked into the room, Adrien following. Alya raised her fist and Adrien fist bumped her, a smile creeping on their faces.

Adrien grabbed two red cups and poured some weird mixture that was in a jug on the counter, one for him and one for Marinette.

"Here, there was nothing else. I guess they just made a mixture of what I brought and now we have this." Adrien handed Marinette one of the red cups in his hand, hesitant in case she touched his hand. Luckily, he was holding the rim of the cup, so she was able to grasp it without actually touching his hand.

Nino turned down the music, clearing his throat. "Attention nerds! Alya come up here so you can talk, you planned this thing." The sass in his voice was enough for Alya to punch him in the chest.

"Alright, so this party is to celebrate this nerd Nathanael because he sold all his prints, every single one, in two days. Get up here." Nathanael shyly walked up to Alya, earning a hug from her. "You have any words before we continue?"

"Thanks you guys. If you didn't tell everyone and their brother about my art, I wouldn't have been able to run out so fast. Next time at least let me sell them until the end of the con. I have a lot of upset customers now." Nathanael, tried moving his hair out of his face, but failed.

"Alright, go have a drink." Alya raised her red cup, along with Nino, eventually everyone raising theirs. "To Nathanael and his hard work selling hentai!" As everyone took their sip of their cups, Marinette nearly spit hers out.

"Hentai?" Her voice cracked when she spoke. Adrien looked at her as he swallowed the mouthful of alcohol before laughing.

"You didn't know? He's pretty popular in that community." Alya spoke, "I've even bought a few of his stuff. Seriously, he can draw dicks better than I've ever seen." Marinettes face was redder than Nathanaels hair at that moment. Adrien couldn't stand how adorable she was, her face red as a tomato and her flustered expression was enough to spring an idea in his head.

"Are you shy around this type of stuff, Marinette?" Adrien asked curiously. Marinette couldn't speak, instead she downed her entire cup of booze and headed back to the counter to get more.

Instead Alya replied. "Yeah, trust me. She still freaks out at pictures of you if your shirt is open too much." Alya inched close to Adrien, her hand covering her mouth to whisper to him. "Very innocent."

"I have an idea." Adrien said before downing his own cup.

"Boy, if you gonna do what I think at least let me get my phone out first." Alya started searching her pockets as Adrien walked over to Nathanael.

"Its cool that you sold all your prints, good job." Marinette said, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually super surprised, though." Nathanael tried making conversation, even if he did have a little crush on her still. Marinette looked over her shoulder to see Adrien walking over to them, Nathanael smiling at him.

Then, Adrien pulled Nathanael close to him and locked lips with him. Marinette would have nearly dropped her cup if she wasn't feeling the effects of the drink in it. Alya was recording, everyone in the room was cheering, including Nino who was still playing party house music. Instead of Marinette freaking out, she pulled the boys close to her chest, their blushing faces smothering them with her breasts, as small as it was. But it was enough for them to stop kissing and nuzzle their noses into her shirt.

Marinette realized what she was doing and walked away, telling Alya that she's had enough and needed to go to bed.

"Damn, and it was just getting good too. I can tell Adrien is pretty happy though. Well, I'll send him your way if you want. Just text me." Alya went over to the boys and let them smother their noses into her larger chest. Neither of them were complaining, and they wouldn't be able if they wanted to.

Marinette needed to get away, do something else, be someone else for a bit. Which gave her an idea. Too drunk to listen to Tikki, whom was telling her not to transform because of her state of mind, she transformed anyway.

Her body ready, but her mind foggy, she went back to the party. Alya opened the door.

"Hey, I heard that you invited me to this party."

Alya, who was seem confused at first but then started smirking, gave her a huge hug. "Oh hey there, Ladybug. What brings you to this party?"

Good question. She had no idea how to answer. But she tried. "Just figured I'd have some fun."

"Good enough for me, come on in, you have to meet my friend Adrien. He's obsessed with you."

A blush flashed across her face, luckily no one could notice. Even though she was Ladybug, Marinette was so glad no one recognized her. Everyone was too busy being drunk and making out to see the red suit. Considering everyone else was either wearing part of their cosplays or an entire cosplay, no one would come up to her asking her questions and she was so fucking grateful it was a convention.

Adrien was laughing with Nathanael, when he noticed Ladybug in the room. His eyes went straight for the red and black spotted suit. He could also spot those legs a mile away. Don't even get him started on her ass. Ladybug turned to him and smiled, waving his way. He thought he was dreaming when she walked over to him.

"Hi, you're Adrien right?" Adrien nodded, his mouth feeling very dry right now. Marinette felt a little flirty, then again it could be because of the alcohol still in her system. She snatched Adriens new cup of booze and took a couple gulps of it before putting it down and hugging him.

She whispered, "I heard you like Ladybug, wanna talk alone?" Adrien felt dizzy, far too dizzy to react to that question.

"Yes please." Yeah, the alcohol was definitely keeping them from being shy little shits right now. Ladybug took Adriens hand and dragged him outside the room into the hallway.

"We're just gonna talk out here, its too loud in there." Ladybug shouted to Alya. Getting a wink as a response, they walked out the door.

"So, w-what are you doing here? And where is Chat?" Adrien asked. Of course he knew that answer.

"Just felt like getting some relaxation time, and I have no idea."

"Couldn't you do that in your civilian form?" Adrien asked. Stupid question. But it made Ladybug giggle.

"Yeah, but I feel like this is a lot more fun. No one knows who I am here and I don't have to be afraid of being myself without people asking me all kinds of dumb questions. How did you know I was the real Ladybug?"

Marinette smirked, leaning against the wall. Adrien tried so hard not to lean against her and sniff her, he wanted to see if she smelled like Marinette. He had already been suspicous of the shy girl because Marinette was wearing the costume earlier that day.

"I can tell, your ass is legendary." Adrien was unashamed to admit it. He wasn't lying.

"You must study my ass, huh?" Ladybug was nipping at her lip, which Adrien noticed. He inched closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm glad Alya posts pictures of you online. I could look at you all day." Adrien placed his hand on the wall near Ladybugs head. He could see her eyes shine beneath the dim hall lighting. Blue hues, eyelashes long and flowing. Beauty at its finest.

"You sure like to stare." Ladybug said, feeling her face grow hot, her mind fuzzy to notice Adrien a few inches from her face.

"What about you? I know you see my face daily." Adrien switched the conversation about himself.

"Are you kidding me? Your face is plastered all over my walls." Adrien chuckled.

"I bet theres a desktop background collage of my face too." Adriens nose was touching Ladybugs.

"Spot on."

Adrien placed his forehead on hers and laughed. "Nice pun."

"I guess someone had rubbed off on me."

Adrien was looking into Ladybugs eyes intensely now. "I bet you'd like for someone else to rub on you." Ladybug felt a wave of heat wash over her when he said that, forcing her body to press her lips on his. They closed their eyes, Adrien felt her soft lips on his and she tasted delicious. And he was right, she smelled like Marinette.

Adrien pulled away, feeling himself hesitate with her. Why was he hesitating? It had been a dream of his to feel her, to kiss her like this.

"I gotta go." He ran off and darted around the corner. Marinette pressed her back against the wall again. She knew he wanted to be close with her, just like Chat wanted to. Of course, she'd never give Chat the time of day because she loved Adrien. Just when she thought Adrien was already gone, she saw him walk quickly back to her and crashed his lips onto hers, this time, slipping his hand onto her crotch, pressing a finger on her clit which was surprising he found so fast. Marinette moaned into his mouth.

Once Adrien pulled away, he whispered into her ear. "If you want more, follow me." He then walked off, leaving Marinette speechless. After a move like that, she couldn't refuse.

Following Adrien, he led her down the hall to a stairwell. Everyone was taking the elevator and there were not cameras in the stairwell, it was a perfect spot to continue their... conversation.

Ladybug saw Adrien stop walking and turn to her, waiting for the door close behind her before he pushed her against the wall, his lips on hers again for the third time. Her arms wrapped around his torso, feeling his knee raise up between her legs, earning him a moan.

Adrien nibbled at her lip, a smirk across his face and when he pulled away, he saw Ladybugs face, red from excitement, her lips were pink from the kissing, her eyes were halfway open. Drunk from the alcohol or drunk from the moment, Adrien dove into her neck, suckling at the exposed skin. Ladybug raised one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, wanting more of him. Adrien felt his pants get tighter as she slipped her leg around him. Picking up her other leg, he pressed his clothed, hard cock against Ladybugs pelvis, another moan escaping her lips.

"A-adrien... More..." Ladybug pleaded. She wanted more. So mcuh more, she couldn't take it. She'd been holding off for so long, spending most nights alone in her room with pictures of him everywhere as if he was looking at her as she sinned, touching herself.

But neither of them were thinking of anything, just the feeling of their bodies touching. Adrien tried to keep her against the wall, pressing himself hard into her. Ladybug kept grinding against him, the friction causing both of them to gasp and moan.

Adrien wanted more too, he wanted to bite into her like a fresh apple. He wanted to feel her hands in his hair and taste her sweet juices that were obviously slipping through her suit on his thigh.

"I can't do much right now, Ladybug." Adrien managed to say. He needed to stop moving, he was feeling himself lose his mind in the feel of her. She tried to continue getting the feeling back, but Adrien pushed her away, his face still buried in her shoulder. "If you weren't wearing this suit, I'd be able to fuck you until you can't walk."

Marinette bit her lip, moaning. She wanted Adrien to fuck her into a mattress right at that moment. She had a dilemma now, reveal her identity for a chance to feel Adrien Agreste's hot dick inside her or probably never getting this chance again in the future because he'll know who she is?

Her earrings beeped. "Your time is running out, Ladybug..." Adriens hard cock was still twitching against her leg. She needed to hurry up and answer him.

"I'm scared you won't like me anymore once you know who I am." Ladybug kissed Adriens neck, trying to keep the atmosphere positive.

"I already have a theory as to who you are, your scent is a dead giveaway for me." Marinette pushed Adrien away and turned away, facing the wall, one of her hands resting against it.

"Y-you're not... Disappointed in your theory?" Marinette started stuttering. Adrien pressed his body on hers, sandwiching her between the wall and himself, his hard cock was on her ass now.

"Hell no, I'm not. No way could I be... You smell like food, and I'm hungry." Adrien bit into Ladybugs shoulder, getting a reaction of her ass grinding into his groin and a moan.

"You wanna eat me?"

"Eat you out." Another bite into her shoulder caused her to give up finally.

"Fine, Tikki spots off." Her body was enveloped in light, and at this point Adrien didn't care that his theory was correct. He was too horny to think.

"Lets go back to your room. Mine is a little... Busy." Marinette giggled and ran to her room, Adrien trying to follow, his cock stiff in his pants still.

Once she managed to get her room door open, she fished for the 'do not disturb' sign and placed it on the outside part of the door. She was so glad she turned off the lights when she left the room earlier.

Adrien didn't waste any time, he grabbed Marinettes face and kissed her again. Marinette was impatient as well, trying to strip herself of her clothes while Adrien did the same. Once Marinette got her shirt off and Adrien got his off, he pushed her onto the bed and started nibbling and kissing her chest, slipping his hands to her back so he could unhook her bra. After struggling, Marinette sat up and threw it across the room, Adriens mouth going straight to one of her nipples.

A moan escaped Marinettes lips, "Adrien, that feels good," she can't contain her voice now that they're alone in her room.

Adrien doesn't slow down either, his kissing strategy was showering her with them and taking off her pants while he did it. Once he got to her stomach, he stopped to pull off her pants and panties. He was going to taste her and enjoy every little drop that comes from her.

Her legs spread, she looked down to see Adrien look up at her, his eyes shined in the darkness like a cat. He smirked, then licked her opening, and Marinette could no longer look.

Adrien lapped at her opening, suckling at her clit, stopping every few seconds to slip his tongue into her hole. She tasted just like he thought she would, a sweet taste, soft and light and sweet enough to ruin his soul. Marinette moaned each time his tongue entered her, Adriens cock twitching at the lovely sounds she was making.

"Adrien, please..." Marinette mewled. Adrien stopped, wiping his pussy juice covered mouth to crawl up to Marinette and kiss her again, but before Adrien had a chance to do anything, Marinette pushed him onto the bed and stripped off his pants and boxers, his cock popping straight into the air.

Marinette looked down at Adriens cock, it was pink, pulsing, and twitching from the sudden temperature of the room. Adrien looked to see Marinette taking hold of his cock, kissing the tip, and it was the cutest thing he'd seen her do all night. Marinette wasted no time, taking in the head of hot dick into her mouth and let saliva coat it. Her hands carressed the shaft, trying to get Adrien to beg, and he did.

"Marinette, if you keep doing that..." Adrien groaned. "Fuck..."

Marinette pulled away and crawled up to Adrien, her wet pussy just hovering over his cock.

"Wait..." Adrien said, sitting up a bit. He eyed the mask sitting at the desk, a little shy look caused Marinette to shift her eyes over to where he was looking.

"You want me to wear the mask?" Marinette asked, a little out of breath from sucking Adriens dick.

His eyes look away from her for a moment, his cheeks getting redder. Marinette blushed at his shy look, before getting up and tying the mask onto her face. When she turned to him, he saw her face and he felt like he would have lost it that time for sure. His cock was starting to hurt now, his hips bucked into the air as she walked back to him and got on top of him.

Marinette readied herself, slipping herself onto him, his cock slowly entering her pussy. A moan was earned from Adrien as Marinette gasped at how full she felt with his hot cock inside of her.

Marinette bent down to kiss Adrien which kind of hurt, he was pretty large and being that far inside of her was enough for her to stay sitting up. So, Adrien sat up, moving himself to the edge of the bed and letting his legs dangle off the bed. Marinette was perfectly comfortable in this position, Adrien diving right into her neck, kissing, sucking, biting. When he sank his teeth into her skin, she bucked her hips, and Adrien moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck me hard, Mari..."

Marinette didn't need to be told twice. Grinding her hips into his, feeling his cock inside of her swell a bit each time she bucked her hips, Adrien took hold of her hips and started kissing her again.

When she wasn't moving fast enough, Adrien turned them around so he was standing while Marinettes ass was on the edge of the bed.

Seeing her like this, hair messy, mask on her face, and her face filled with lust to even pay attention, Adrien took that moment to thrust his hot cock into her pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" Marinette moaned.

"You feel so good, Ladybug." Adrien said, too caught up in the roleplay to call her by her real name and Marinette didn't care at this point, his cock was pounding into her pussy like a fucking hammer and she was so happy to do this.

"Adrien..." Marinette moaned, his cock hitting her sweet spot. "Right there, fuck me harder."

And he did, he fucked her hard, his dick pumping in and out of her. The sight of Marinette like this was almost too much for him.

"I'm coming, Adrien..." Marinette managed to say. "Aaah!" Marinettes pussy tightened around his cock, her eyes rolled to the back of her head before her eyelids closed, the moan echoing through the empty room.

"Oh fuck Mari!" Adrien moaned. Her pussy pulsing around him was it for him. He pulled out, spurts of semen sprinkling all over her chest, face, and even in her mouth. He milked his cock, riding out his orgasm, and as he looked at Marinette, she had cum on her mask and lips, she licked the cum off her lips and gave him a look of pure sin, as if she needed more. Another stream of semen shot onto her chest, and Marinette had a smirk across her face.

Feeling adventurous, she spoke. "Adrien."

"Y-yes, Ladybug?"

"Clean me up." Marinettes fingers danced up to his chin, flicking her index finger under his chin, as if pulling him closer. "With your tongue." She whispered.

Adrien swallowed. If it was possible, he would have been hard again already. Adrien did it, though. And Marinette saw how fucking hot it was, seeing his tongue lick up all his cum on her chest. She bit her lip, excited again to see him submissive.

Adrien kissed her after licking her chest. "Lets go take a shower." Adrien suggested.

"Good idea." Marinette replied. She pulled off her mask and set it down on the dresser in front of her bed, grabbed two towels and walked into the bathroom with Adrien. He turned on the shower and tested the water with his hand.

"Memories..." Marinette said, blushing.

"What?" Adrien questioned. Marinette pulled off the hair bands, letting her hair lose from the pig tails.

"I just remember those times you were showering." Marinette replied, embarrassed.

"I... wasn't actually showering." Adrien confessed, stepping into the shower. "Are you coming in?" He held out his hand.

"Thank you." Marinette took his hand and she stepped into the shower with Adrien.

He grabbed the small bottle of soap and lathered up his hair, handing it over to Marinette who did the same. Both of them avoided eye contact for a bit. After Adrien rinsed off his hair, he tried scooting by to let Marinette get underneath the water, and she accidentally rubbed her ass against Adriens flaccid dick. He blushed because his cock did twitch a little. After Marinette rinsed off her hair and there was no soap on her, Adrien held Marinette from behind, sprinkling kisses on her shoulders. It was soft and warm. She smiled and giggled.

"What are you doing, Adrien?" Marinette felt him behind her, and she knew that his dick was on her ass.

"Nothing." Adrien continued to softly and slowly kiss Marinettes shoulder and neck, earning him a soft moan in return for the kissing.

"That feels nice."

"I bet it does." Adrien replied, his cock getting a little harder now. Kissing her neck hungrily, he slipped his hand down to her vagina, one of his fingers rubbing her clit a little, which caused her to rub her ass against Adriens cock.

"You're ready for round two?" Adrien asked in between leaving hickeys on Marinettes neck and shoulders.

Marinette bent over and held onto the wall. "Go ahead, I've been ready." She replied in a sassy tone.

Adrien grinded against Marinettes ass and pussy, wanting his cock to get harder and boy, did it get hard fast. Adrien rubbed the head of his cock against Marinettes pussy, inching himself slowly inside of her, and once he was fully in, he pulled almost all the way out and pounded himself inside of her, hearing her moan as he hit her sweet spot almost instantly.

Marinette gripped the wall tighter, trying to find some ground so she wouldn't slip. Adrien grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her, moans escaping her mouth with each thrust.

"Fuck Marinette, I'm gonna cum!" Adrien said, moaning and slamming into her over and over. She was almost there too.

"Me too!" She replied. A few more pounding into her sweet spot, she moaned so loud, tightening up around Adriens hard pulsing cock, convulsing around him, and Adrien was gone. Pulling out, he came on her back and he milked his dick to ride out the orgasm, again.

They washed each others backs after the shower sex, and they dry themselves off before slipping on some underwear and cuddle in Marinettes bed.

When Marinette woke up the next morning, she was alone. Alya knocked on the door, making Marinette get up from her bed and open it.

"Girl, I got you something. Where is your shirt?" Alya asked, a box of donuts and two coffees in her hands.

"Where were you last night?" Marinette replied, not wanting to answer Alya's question at all.

"I spent the night with Nino."

Marinette rolled her eyes, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on.

"What did you do last night?" Alya said to her best friend.

"Just came back here and spent time online. Nothing really exciting."

"Yeah, Ladybug showed up when you left. She even took Adrien out the room, but we didn't see them again after they left to talk."

Marinettes face was red, grabbing a donut and shoving it in her mouth before taking a sip of coffee.

After packing up their things and stuffing Alya's car with their suitcases, Marinette decided to meet with Adrien and Alya went to the convention to buy whatever merchandise she didn't already own.

Marinette knocked on the door, unsure who would answer.

"Oh, hey." Adrien said, blushing a little bit. "Do you wanna come in?"

"S-sure." Marinette stepped into the room, noticing that it was still a little cluttered. Maybe he was staying an extra night to enjoy the convention one more day before leaving officially.

"So, what brings you here this morning?"

"I figured we could talk. Last night was... Eventful." Marinette shyly replied, unable to look up at Adrien who was also avoiding eye contact.

"It didn't bother me or anything, if thats whats worrying you."

Marinette did feel better knowing he accepted that Ladybug was Marinette, but she was still a little unsure if he accepted Marinette being Ladybug.

"Thats not it, actually."

They stood in silence, Adrien occasionally glancing at the clock. Was there somewhere he wanted to be?

"I just... I want you to accept me, not as Ladybug, but as Marinette. And your obvious idolization of her has made me look like a nobody." Marinette still didn't look at Adrien, as much as her subconscious wanted her to.

"Marinette..." Adrien spoke after a moment of silence. She looked at his feet, not sure where she should look. Then, Adrien took ahold of her hands, causing her to look up into his eyes.

"I don't think you're a nobody. You are a wonderful, smart, beautiful girl. You have a talent for fashion, you have an amazing laugh, and you are absolutely adorable when you are clumsy." Marinette could feel her heart beat in her ears. Her mind went blank, his green eyes being the only thing she could see.

"Marinette, you... Just because you're Ladybug doesn't mean I don't see you." Adrien let go of Marinettes hands and looked away.

"I may not have had friends for very long, but I'm not niave to know how to socialize. Seeing you every day at school made me see how amazing you are as a person, I just feel like an idiot that I didn't put the pieces together. It all made sense, all I needed to do was add the mask and suit."

"What are you saying?" Adrien sat down on the bed. He had been ready to tell her for so long, and to see that she had idolized him the entire school year, she was afraid she wouldn't accept him.

"What I'm saying is..." Marinette sat down on the bed next to Adrien, her hands in her lap, teeth nibbling at her lip, nervous.

"There's something I've been needing to tell you. For a long time in fact. Knowing what I know now, I feel like its only fair."

"You can tell me anything." She replied.

"Of course, I have been infatuated with you for as long as you and Chat Noir have existed. But, thats only because I've seen who you are as a person more than as a superhero." His voice caught in his throat. He could feel his eyes water, Plagg noticing that he was going to say it.

"Adrien?" Tikki stayed silent the entire conversation until now. She was tired of the slow build up.

Adrien looked up, seeing Tikki floating by Marinettes head.

"I know. Its okay. Trust me."

"Oh, you must be her kwami."

"What is happening, Tikki we're having a serious conversation."

Tikki just turned to her with a serious look on her small face. "I know, thats why I'm making sure he calms down. He's very upset and needs to feel comforted while he's spilling his heart out."

Marinette nodded as Tikki sat herself on the dresser. She knew what? Marinette thought to herself.

"Marinette, I have been waiting to tell you this since Valentines day, I'm going to do something and then tell you okay?"

Marinette nodded, very confused and very anxious. What was this secret he had? Was he transgender? Did he have a terminal illness? Was he adopted? Many thoughts raced through her head.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien said, tears in his eyes, and sadness in his voice. A light enveloped the room, Adrien changing right in front of her. Marinette felt her heart sink as Adrien turned around and bent himself down on one knee, taking her hands in his.

"Ladybug, I..." Marinette saw him there, as Chat Noir, his eyes soft and welcoming. "I love you."

"Chat... You're..."

"I know, shocking."

"It is."

"The moment you spoke to the people on our first day, I fell in love with you. And even though we kept our identities a secret, I still loved you and treated you like a person. When you felt like you were no good, I told you that we were a team and that you could do. That I..." The tears started falling again, his voice cracking. "I believe in you. Just as much as I believe in you as Marinette."

Her face grew red, her eyes filling with tears. "Adrien..."

Marinette gave Adrien a hug, Adrien relaxing and holding onto Marinette. They pulled away, their eyes full of tears.

Then they started laughing, wiping each others tears. Adrien broke the transformation, pulling Marinette into a kiss, and they sat there, on the floor of Adriens hotel room, kissing.

Nino walked in, pizza in hand. "Dude, we just got a sale on this pizza..." He saw Adrien and Marinette kissing.

"Whoa..."

"What happened in there? Did you see something-" Alya nearly dropped the sodas in her hands. "What is going on in here?"

Marinette and Adrien pulled away from each other, at this point Adrien was hovering over Marinette, her back on the floor.

"So, this is what you've been doing for the past twelve hours." Alya sassed, an eyebrow raised. Nino, give me the twenty bucks." Nino sighed.

"You guys bet on us getting together?"

Marinette sat up on the bed, embarrassed to have been seen as a puddle on the floor underneath Adrien like that. Nino handed Adrien the pizza while Alya placed the sodas on the dresser.

"I actually bet that you would, Nino bet that you wouldn't. And when I saw Marinette come back in cosplay and pulling Adrien away for the rest of the night, I laughed in his face."

Marinette nearly choked on a slice of pizza. Alya thought she was in cosplay?! Of course, she did. Alya didn't really make a post on her ladyblog about a party. Shit! At least she thought it was cosplay and not the real thing.

Marinette put down her pizza for a moment to facepalm herself. Adrien turned to her and just laughed, Marinette laughed with him.

They all sat together eating their lunch and chatted about the night before.

And they all left in relationships with each other.


End file.
